


Closing Time

by oulamort



Series: Askbox Fics [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oulamort/pseuds/oulamort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. "exR cute jealous enjolras" aka the drabble that got away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

Looking back the next morning, Enjolras was almost completely sure that this entire thing was Courfeyrac’s fault. Actually, at the moment, he wasn’t very sure of anything, but chances were very good that it was Courfeyrac’s fault. Things like this usually were.

The night had started off innocently enough. Finals were done, so Courfeyrac and Bossuet had organized a night out for everyone. Enjolras had even gone along willingly, and what was even more surprising, had agreed to have a drink. Then Grantaire had shown up and before Enjolras could even talk to him, some (admittedly very) attractive guy with dark curls and very nice lips had cornered Grantaire.

Enjolras was not jealous. The fact that he had continued to take the drinks offered by his friends was entirely coincidental. As was the fact that he easily got drunk because he had a very poor tolerance.

But that wasn’t really what he had to blame Courfeyrac for. No, Courfeyrac was to blame for the karaoke. Fridays, Enjolras quickly learned early on in the evening, were karaoke nights at the Corinthe. Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Bossuet had been trying to get Enjolras to sing all night, but he had refused. He wasn’t that drunk.

And then he saw the dark-haired guy run his hand flirtatiously over Grantaire’s bicep. He stood up abruptly.

“I want to sing something.” He said, trying not to slur his words.

“Yes, you do!” Courfeyrac pulled himself off Combeferre’s lap, grabbed Enjolras’ hand, and dragged him towards the stage. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

“I don’t know.”

Courfeyrac followed Enjolras’ eyes as he glanced over towards where Grantaire and the other man were standing. “I have the perfect song.” He whispered something to the DJ and shoved Enjolras up the stairs to the stage onstage.

Enjolras squinted a bit at the bright lights and waited for the music to start. Of course, Courfeyrac had picked that song. It took him the first verse to hit his stride, but once the chorus had started, Enjolras was getting into it. He glanced over to where Grantaire was standing, and saw that he was watching the stage, totally ignoring the guy trying to flirt with him. Good.

By the time the last chorus rolled around, Enjolras was absolutely killing it. Practically everyone in the bar was watching him now. Enjolras took a deep breath and continued to sing.

“I know who I want to take me home.” He sang. “I know who I want to take me home, take me home.”

On this line, he pointed directly at Grantaire. He looked away, not sure of how the other man would react, and finished the song. “Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end.”

He walked off the stage to the cheers and into Combeferre’s waiting arms. “Come on, Enjolras. I think it’s time to get you home.”

And then Grantaire appeared at Combeferre’s elbow. “I’ll take him. I was about to head out anyway. You stay, have fun.” Enjolras was vaguely aware of Combeferre and Courfeyrac exchanging a look, but he was too far gone to realize the significance there.

“If you’re sure.” Courfeyrac said. Grantaire nodded, and looped his arm around Enjolras’ waist.

“Come on, Apollo. Time for me to take you home.”

“Grantaire, be careful.” Combeferre warned.

Grantaire smiled. “Don’t worry. Nothing untoward will happen to our precious leader.” He started leading Enjolras out of the bar.

And now it was morning. Enjolras hadn’t found the strength to open his eyes yet. The hangover and the memories of last night were enough to make him want to stay in bed the rest of the weekend and preferably, not talk to anyone. Unless he would get to hit Courfeyrac over the head with something heavy. That would make him get out of bed.

Well, that or his bladder. He finally opened his eyes, swiveled his legs out of bed, and carefully sat up. Ok, the room wasn’t spinning. That was a good sign. He looked over to his bedside table and saw a glass of water and some ibuprofen sitting there. He quickly took the pills and drained the glass of water.

He stood up and walked out of his room. As he walked past the kitchen he saw—

“R. What are you still doing here?”

Grantaire turned around and smiled. “I walked you home last night, then stuck around to make sure you were ok. You were pretty drunk. I didn’t want you to choke on your own vomit or something.” He shrugged. “Want some coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Grantaire poured him a mug and handed it over.

“I was also about to make some breakfast, if you wanted some pancakes?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras smiled. “That sounds good, actually. I’m just going to run to the bathroom really quick.”

“No problem. The pancakes will take me a few minutes anyway.”

Enjolras went to the bathroom and took care of business. While he was there, he washed his face and combed his hair, pulling it back into a somewhat neater ponytail.

As he walked back into the kitchen, he could smell the pancakes.

“Eat up.” Grantaire told him, and set a plate down on the counter. Enjolras sat on one of the stools and took a bite.

“Grantaire, these are amazing. I had no idea you could cook.”

“I’m a man of many hidden talents, Apollo.” He said, flipping over a pancake.

“I’d like to discover some more of them, sometime.” Enjolras said, looking at Grantaire. The pancake went flying and hit the floor with a splat.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Grantaire asked, his tone light.

“I said, I’d like to discover some more of those hidden talents sometime.” Enjolras smiled. “Grantaire, do you want to go out with me?”

“Do I want-“ Grantaire sputtered. “Do I want to go out with you?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Enjolras quickly backpedaled. “I just, I saw you at the bar last night with that guy, and I—“

“Is that why you sang that song?” Grantaire asked. “It wasn’t just a random choice?”

“No, I sang it for you. Well, Courfeyrac picked it, but it was still for you.” Enjolras confessed, and then suddenly, Grantaire had crossed the kitchen and his lips were on Enjolras’ lips and his hands were tangled in Enjolras’ hair and hmm, Enjolras could really get used to this.

Grantaire broke away with a smile. “Yes, I’ll go out with you. You dork.” He kissed him again. “You were jealous.”

“Yes, I was. Worked out for us in the end, though.”

“Hmm, I guess it did. I’ll have to thank Courfeyrac for dragging you out last night.” He leaned in to kiss him again.

“Why are we thanking me?” Courfeyrac walked out of his room, yawning, followed by Combeferre. Then he noticed the two of them kissing. “It’s about goddamn time. Now, are those pancakes I smell?”

So really, Enjolras considered, it had all been Courfeyrac’s fault. But for the first time, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Enjolras sings is Closing Time by Semisonic.


End file.
